Portable modular data centers are increasing being used to provide additional computing and electronic storage data capability without the cost and time delay associated with the construction of a stationary data center. Such modular data centers typically house a plurality of electronic modules, either rack-mounted or shelf-mounted, within a transportable container. The electronic modules may be disposed on both sides of a central aisle extending the length of the container so that humans may access the equipment. Examples of the electronic modules include computer processors, storage modules such as random access memory, disc drives, compact discs, video disks and other computer equipment and electronic information storage devices. The transportable container may be an intermodal shipping container capable of being transported by truck, by rail car or by ship, or even by plane. To facilitate global portability, the container may conform to International Standard Organization (ISO) container manufacturing standards.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,273 discloses a modular data center housed in an ISO compliant intermodal shipping container. The modular data center includes at least one computing module including a shipping container and a plurality of computing systems mounted on racks or shelves within the shipping container and configured to be shipped and operated within the shipping container. The modular data center also includes an additional shipping container housing a temperature control system for providing chilled air to one or more of the containers housing the computer modules.
The multitude of electronic modules disposed on racks or shelves housed within a data center enclosure collectively generate a significant amount of heat, for example between 200 kW and 400 kW of sensible (dry) heat, during operation. Release of this heat into, and subsequent accumulation of the heat in the environment within the enclosure results in temperatures that could adversely impact the performance, reliability and useful life of the electronic modules and components thereof. Therefore, it is desirable to remove the heat produced by the electronic modules from the environment within the data center enclosure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,365,973 discloses a cooling system for a data center wherein chilled coolant from an external source, such as a chiller unit, is circulated through a plurality of cooling racks positioned at selected locations within the data center enclosure for cooling air within the enclosed environment by circulating that air via fans mounted in the cooling racks through heat exchangers, also mounted in the cooling racks, in heat exchange with the chilled coolant.